Let Me Love You Until the Very End
by EvilSpiritsHauntYourDreams
Summary: When his best friend rejects him, Aang has been down in the dumps. But one night, at the dance, the new girl Toph helps him get over Katara. Now Aang has feelings for Toph but he is too scared to show them. Please read and review this. Might be a one shot but please let me kow what you think and if I should continue this too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:: Ok so i was listening to this song "Let Me Love You" by NeYo and this idea popped into my head i'm trying to decide if it'll be a one shot or more but any way review your thoughts and let me know if i should continue this story oh and btw its modern day so Toph can see :D and no bending booboo):**

* * *

**1- Rejection and Happiness**

Aang was down in the dumps. His best friend Katara, shot him down when he asked her out. He had a massive crush on her since he was in seventh and she was in eighth grade. He didn't know what to do with his life since Katara rejected him. His friend Teo noticed this and tried to cheer him up but he didnt' get a response.

"Hey Aang, did you here about the new girl who came today?" Teo asked him trying to change the mood between them. They were both sophmores at Four Elements High and they were 16.

"Yeah. What was her name again?" Aang asked as he finally let his mood change from sad to confused.

"I think it was Toph Beifong." Teo answered as he started throwing paper balls into the trash can. He handed one to Aang which he took and threw it and made it.

"Wow being on the basketball team really pays off." Teo told him as he threw another ball but missed the trashcan. Aang laughed at him as he threw another shot and made it again. They continued doing this until Aang's grandfather Gyatso came in and they stopped just when Aang made another shot.

"Hello boys. So aren't you guys going to the dance tonight?" Gyatso asked them as he picked up one of the balls that Teo missed and threw it and made it in which impressed both Aang and Teo.

"Well were not sure." Aang answered as he flopped down on his bed.

"Yeah. I was thinking of going but i'm not so sure." Teo replied back as he went around Aang's bedroom and picked up all his missed throws. Aang chuckled as Teo tried to throw his paper balls in but kept missing them again.

"I insist you go. You can't stay couped up in here all weekend long. Go out and have some fun." Gyatso encourged them. They looked at each other and thought hard about this.

* * *

"Remind me again why were here?" Teo shouted at Aang as they walked into the gym which had been decorated for the dance.

"Maybe because Gyatso bribed us with ten dollars if we stay here for at least two hours." Aang shouted back at him as they walked over to the snack table. They decided to just hang out there for their time limit and when it was up, they would call Gyatso and take them home.

Aang saw Katara dancing with Zuko, one of the most popular boys at school . Aang felt his mood drop again as took a sip of his punch. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and all he saw was black hair. The girl looked up at him with her green eyes. She had on white skinny jeans, a black tank top with a dark green t-shirt over it, and green converse. He was amazed by her beauty that when she spoke, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" The girl asked him as he looked over a Teo who told him to go. He replied a, "Yeah sure." So she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

The song "Let Me Love You" was blasting through the speakers as they made their way through the crowd. When they stopped, Aang started dancing and noticed her trying to copy his dance movements but was tripping over her feet.

"So, what's your name?" She asked as a slow song came on so he placed his hands on her hips while she put her's around his neck.

"It's Aang Harris. What about yours?" He asked her as they swayed in time with the music.

"It's Toph. I'm new here." Toph replied as the song ended so they went back over and got a drink.

Aang kept staring at her with amazement. 'Wow she's beautiful. Even more beautiful than Katara.' He thought to himself as he checked the time on his phone.

"Crap it's 10. I promised Gyatso i'll call him to tell him our two hours are up." Aang started freaking out as he quickly dialled Gyatso's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Gyatso. Sorry I didn't call earlier." Aang started apologizing but Gyatso chuckled at his grandson's nervousness.

"Don't be. Enjoy yourself Teo called and let me know what happened. Just call me when the dance is over." Gyatso told him as he hung up the phone before Aang could answer him back.

"So can you stay longer?" Toph asked him as he put his phone away and guided her back to the dance floor.

"Yeah I can. Now I can get to know you more better." He told her which caused her to blush.

They spent the night dancing and talking. Aang lost track of time but he knew the dance was over as the house lights came on which caused them to groan since the light hurt their eyes.

"I had an amazing time with you Aang." Toph told him as they made their way out into the fresh air.

"Yeah me too." Just then a car came and Toph lighly pecked his cheek as she got in. "Look at your contacts." She told him as the car drove off.

Aang quickly pulled his phone out and looked through his contacts until he came to the Ts and saw Toph's name and number in there.

Thanks to Toph, he got over Katara and as he called Gyatso, the only girl that came to mind was Toph.

* * *

**A/N:: well here's a new story. i might update "The Long Lost Child of Beifong" tomorrow but review and let me know if i should continue this.  
thxs**

**-raindancer167**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: after checking emails all day, and my best friend encouraging me to continue, i've decided to continue this. ok well here's your ne chapter everyone. thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Meeting Gyatso and learning About Each Other

During the whole weekend, Aang had a big stupid grin on his face. The reason he smiled was because of the new girl, Toph Beifong. He called and texted her all weekend and they could both stay up until the early morning, texting or calling each other. They both couldn't wait for monday to come.

Gyatso kept scolding Aang teasingly each time he ran from the table and went to go answer his phone during dinner.

"Aang calm down Toph will call you back soon." Gyatso told him as he entered the living room on Sunday evening when he saw him looking at his phone every two seconds. Aang looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Then his phone started ringing and he jumped up from the couch and ran to his room to anwser his phone.

"Heh, he's love sick. Way even more than he was with Katara."

* * *

Monday morning finally came and two people out of everyone at Four Elements High was looking forward to the day. Aang carefully picked out the clothes he was going to wear. He left the house at quarter after seven and made it to school at seven thirty. He waited patiently at his locker as students starting packing the hallways. He said, "Hey." to some friends as they passed by him.

"Hello. I'm looking for Aang Harris. Is he here today?" A voice spoke up from behind him which caused him to jump slightly and get into a funny looking karate pose. Toph laughed at him at his craziness. When he finally realized who it was, he dropped his karate pose and smiled at Toph as he gave her a quick hug.

"Hey. When did you get here?" He asked her as they walked down the hall since they had the same schedule. Toph had on a pair of jean shorts, with a red tank top, and red flats. Her hair was done in a french braid which went into a side pony tail.

"Just a few minutes ago." Toph answered as they got to history with Ms. Yang-Chen. They made their way to the back of the room and waited for class to start.

The day went on and on until finally, lunch came. Toph and Aang stood in line, but it was more like Aang was standing in line while Toph waited to get a drink. After that, they made their way to an empty table and sat down.

"So, whats your family like?" Aang asked him as he stabbed the noodles and took a bite. Toph stared at him while he ate and was impressed that he didn't feel sick to his stomach.

"How can you eat that stuff? It's disgusting. But any way, since you've asked my family is very rich. Have you heard of Lao Beifongs Oil Refinery?"

"Yes i've heard of that."

"Well i'm his daughter. My mother, Poppy Beifong, is a clothes designer. She is constitantly trying to put some of her designs in my closet but I catch her in time before she finishes putting in the clothes." Toph replied with her signature smirk which caused Aang to laugh.

Then the bell rang and they went off to class. For the rest of the day continued on and on.

At the end of the day, Toph and Aang walked out of woodshop with Mr. Kuruk. They made their way out of the building when Aang stopped them.

"Hey Toph, do you want to come over to my house?" He asked her as she looked at him with her eyes, quizically.

She punched him hard in the arm but gave him an answer. "Sure." She said to him as a car pulled up against them and she went over to tell the driver that she was going to Aangs house. The driver followed her orders and drove off as they started walking towards Aang's house.

On the walked over to Aang's, Toph had made him laugh so much, Toph almost literally had to roll him the rest of the way since he was almost on the ground rolling around.

"Hey Aang, whats your family like?" Toph asked him but almost made him cry.

"They died. I'm living with my grandfather." He said to her as tears started rolling out of his eyes. Toph saw this and started comforting him. "I'm sorry Aang. I didn't know. I'm sorry." She apologized as she hugged him tighly.

Aang stopped crying as he hugged her back. Instead of going to Aang's house, they went to the park that was a couple blocks away from his house. When they got there, they put their stuff on a bench and started rolling down hills. Toph and Aang were in a different world when they were with each other.

When Aang checked the time, it was 5:30 so they decided to head up to Aang's house for real. Toph, being her usual self, pouted but then followed him to his house. They talked about their childhood, favorite interests, and more until they reached Aang's house.

Right from the first look, Toph loved his house. "Aang you have no idea how much I love your house. Don't get me wrong my house is ok but your house is way better than mine." Toph yelled out which made Aang's dog, Appa jump up from the couch and tackle Toph.

Toph shrieked when the large animal came onto her. Aang tries to hide his laugh but he couldn't help it, Appa tackling Toph was to funny. Toph gave him a death glare when she finally got Appa off of him. Aang started running when Toph started chasing him around his front yard. They were having fun chasing each other that they didn't notice Gyatso's car pull up in the driveway.

"Aang, can you help me with the groceries?" He asked him which caused Aang to stop in his tracks and made Toph run into him and causing them to fall.

When Aang got up, he ran over to Gyatso's car and pulled out four bags. Toph just stood and watched as they finished bringing in groceries. Then Aang waved her over when they got done. She grabbed her bag as she went inside the house. The first rhing she saw in the house was a baby photo of Aang. She picked it up and looked at it.

Gyatso was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee when Toph and Aang came into the kitchen.

"Gyatso this is Toph. Toph this is my grandather, Gyatso." Aang introduced them as he went to the refrigerator and got two cans of Dr. Pepper and handed one to Toph.

"Nice to meet you." Toph said to him as she opened her can.

"Were gonna be in the living room if you need us." Aang told him as they left the kitchen. Toph sat down on the couch as Aang grabbed the remotes and sat down next to her.

"Your grandfather is really nice. Is this another reason why you wanted me to come over?"

"No, I just wanted to hang out."

A few hours later, Toph's car came up the drive way. Toph of course pouted as she gathered her things.

"Thanks for having me over Aang. Bye Gyatso. See you tomorrow Aang." Toph yelled to them when she got into the car and they drove off. Aang stayed outside until a chill went down his down his back.

His phone started ringing so he pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aang." The voice said back to him.

"I thought about what you said."

"Who is this?"

* * *

**A/N:: i know cliffhanger booboo but anyway i was gonna finish typing on my moms laptop but i got kicked off. so i was forced to finish this on my phone. well anyway R&R please and thank you**

**-raindancer167**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG haven't updated this in forever. Been busy with school, updating my other story. Well this is for you Taang lovers so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Katara sneaks back in Aang's Life

Aang looked in his phone, waiting to hear the voice speak again. He noticed that the caller i.d was a restricted number.

"I'm gonna hang up if you don't answer me now." He yelled into the phone.

"Wait don't hang up. I'm sorry for rejecting your offer to the dance but Zuko asked me. That's why I didn't accept your offer." Katara explained into the phone.

"Oh yeah? Well you've been acting super flirty with him." Aang snapped back, harsher than he expected. He was about to hang up when Katara shouted, "Aang, I like you."

Aang stopped breathing. Before he met Toph, he had been waiting to hear those words come out of Katara's mouth. But now, he didn't know what to say or do.

"Hello? Aang are you still there?"

"Katara listen. I know that I've told you that I like you. But now, I don't think I like you any more." He explained as he hung up. He looked at his screen and notice he had a text from Toph.

_'Hey, lets meet tha mall 2moro?'_ The text said and he smiled and typed in a text.

_'Yah i'm dwn 4 2moro. c ya thn.'_ He sent the message when he heard Gyatso call him for dinner.

* * *

At Four Elements High, every Wednesday the students get a half day while the teachers are in meetings. Aang was anxiuosly waiting for the last bell to ring. He and Toph made arragments to go to the mall. They were planning on going the other day, but Coach Zhao, the varsity basketball coach, called a last minute practice so Aang and Toph rescheduled.

Toph had gotton her schedule switched so she was in chemistry with Mr. Jong Jong. He kept looking at the clock, hoping Ms. Yang Chen could hurry her lesson up. He almost dozed off until he heard the bell ring, making him bolt out of his seat and all the way to the chemistry lab. He was in a daze that he felt a pair of arms go around his waist, causing him to jump.

"Calm down Aang. It's me." Toph said as she stepped back when she felt Aang jump slightly. "For someone who's a basketball player, your sure light on your feet. I need to make a nickname for you." Toph told him as they made their way outside to Aang's car. Aang was the only sophmore who passed his drivers ed class and gotton his licence early. He made his way to the passengers side and opened the door for Toph.

"Oh god. Your such a goofball." Toph said as she burst out laughing as she stepped in. Aang closed the door and made his way to the drviers side and got in. He put the key in and started the car up.

Little did either of them know, was that they were being watched closely by a tan skinned girl.

_'Heh, you think you could steal Aang from me new girl? You need to try harder than that.'_ The girl thought as shse stepped out of the bush and walked over to where Zuko was and hung out with him.

* * *

At the mall, Aang and Toph went to the food court and got smoothies. Then they went to Hot Topic and goofed around in there for an hour. They left with new pairs of sunglasses. Toph got black and green checkered sunglasses and Aang got orange sunglasses.

"Really? Out of all those other amazing styles and different colors in there, you get boring orange?" Toph asked him as they walked around the mall. Then they went to the movies. They went and saw 'Snow White and the Huntsmen.' Aang enjoyed it but Toph didn't seem intersted at all.

They got out of the movie at three. They decided to go to the arcade.

"Just you wait. I'll beat your ass at air hockey." Toph annouced as she dashed towards the air hockey table. Aang let out a small chuckle as he followed her.

"Oh yeah? Well i'm a champion at this."

"Big words little man. Prove it."

They played ten rounds of air hockey and they were tied on the last round. Toph had the next shot so she whacked it with her puck, sending it towards Aang, who blocked her shot. They continued on until Toph scored, changing the score from 9-9, to 10-9.

"Haha. I win. Now you may go and buy us a late lunch." Toph exclaimed as she punched the air with her fist. Aang grumbled as they went over to Subway, since it was the only restraunt that served meat and vegatables.

They both ordered and sat down at one of the tables.

"So Toph, how are you so good at air hockey?" Aang asked before taking a bite of his sub. Toph looked at him and placed her meatball sub down and answered his question.

"Well, I was never allowed out of the house. So when I did sneak out, I would always go to the arcade and play some bums." Toph told him as she picked her sub up and ate it.

"Listen, Toph. Since the dance, there's this question I've been meaning to ask you." Aang told her as a blush crept up on his face.

"Sure Aang. What is it?" Toph asked him and placed a hand over his and squeezed it.

"Well I like you. Alot actually. Before the dance, I never knew you. But now your a very nice, cool, mean sometimes, but a very pretty girl. Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Aang told her which made her freeze.

_'Aang likes me? I mean, I like him but hearing him say that he likes me is making me happy.'_ Toph thought to herself. She then intertwined her fingers with Aang's and squeezed.

"Is that a yes?" He asked her with a laugh followed after. Toph looked at him with her eyes and nodded. They got up and threw away their trash. They walked around the mall with their hands and fingers intertwined.

They went back to Hot Topic and goofed off in there again. When Toph was to busy looking at more sunglasses, Aang went over to the jewelary section and looked for a specific piece of jewelary. When he found it, he paid for it and went back over to Toph. When he found her, she was paying for another pair of sunglasses. The new pair were purple with black horizontal lines.

"Hey where'd you go? I was looking for you." Toph asked him as the clerk placed her sunglasses in a bag and handed it to her.

"Just doing a little shopping myself."

"What's in the bag?"

"Hold on. Turn around and close your eyes." Aang instructed as Toph did what she was told. Aang lifted a necklace and placed it around her neck and clapsed it. It was in the shape of a star but with a little heart in the center.

"Ok. Open your eyes."

Toph opened her eyes and looked at the necklase and gasped. She turned around a placed a kiss on his lips which Aang returned.

* * *

At Katara's house, she was on facebook talking to one of the cheerleaders when she saw Aang's relationship status change.

'Aang Harris is in a relationship with Toph Beifong.'

She clicked on Toph's name which took her to Toph's profile. Her profile picture was of her and Aang kissing after she was given the necklace. Toph was holding her phone out as the flash went and captured the picture.

She scrolled down and saw her relationship status.

'Toph Beifong is in a relationship with Aang Harris.' Katara scrolled back up and pressed 'add friend.' A few seconds later, she got a notification and read it.

'Toph Beifong accepted your friend request.'

Katara logged off and called Aang but all she got was voicemail.

"Hey this is Aang. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep."

Katara hung up and went to her bed and pulled out her notebook. She began writing down a list of ways to ruin Aang and Toph's relationship.

_'Hoo boy. Aang and Toph. You've become my enemies. Toph, you better watch your back. You shouldn't have said yes to Aang. I'm gonna ruin your life.'_ Katara thought as an evil smirk came on her face.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? R&R please. So and one more thing, check out my other story and look at the challenge I gave. I want you Tanng lovers opinions on the challenge. Thanks**

**-raindancer167**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey ya'll heehee well got done with homework and since I have nothing to do, might as well update! PleaseR&R**

* * *

Chapter 4: The New Couple

The next day, Aang and Toph walked into school, with theirs hands intertwined with each other. Some people were shocked that the new girl already had a boyfriend after being there for two weeks. Others were amazed since Aang was the co-caption of the basketball went for her instead of a cheerleader or one of the popular girls.

"Aang, their staring at us." Toph whispered to him, feeling uncomfortable. Aang let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Just ignore them. They'll get over it." Aang whispered back when they approached Toph's first period class. They stopped a couple of feet away. Aang unwrapped his arm and placed it around her waist as she kissed her. The first bell rang, making them pull apart.

"Bye Toph. See you in third." Aang yelled at her as he rushed down the hall to make it in time for his class. He waved at her and winked, making her blush. She opened the door and walked in.

* * *

Aang barely made it to his class. When he entered the room, he was breathing heavily and was sweating. Everyone looked at him and were shock that Aang, the goodie two shoes, was late for class.

"Aang please take a seat. Your luck you made it in before the bell rang." The teacher told him sternly, looking up at the clock as Aang made his way to his seat.

"Hey dude. Why were you almost late?" Teo asked him in a whisper as he sat down.

"I walked Toph to her class, that's all the way down on the otherside of the hall." Aang told him as he took out his notebook. He looked up at the board and quickly scribbled down the homework. Teo looked over at his notebook and wrote down the assignment.

"So if Paul Revere was one of those who started the group along with Samuel Adams, what was the name of the group they started?" The teacher, Ms. Ding asked turning around.

"Aang, what was the name of the group they started?" She called on him, making Aang shoot up in his desk.

"Sons of Liberty?" He answered uncertain with his answer.

"That's correct." Ms. Ding answered as she turned around. Aang felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text message from Toph.

_'Hey babe, bored here in Hakodas class :P miss u' _

Aang smiled at the text and quickly typed in his reply. He sent it and put his phone away, just before turned around. Her lecture went on and on about the Boston Massacre and everytime she turned around, Toph would send him another text.

_'Plz save me dying of boredom here :'P'_

_'Dnt worry theres still 5 mins of class thn u'll b back in my arms'_ Aang texted back and sent it before Ms. Ding turned around and told them their homework assignment. Aang counted down the seconds before the bell rang. When the bell finally rang, he bolted out of his seat and ran all the way down the hall.

He arrived just when Toph was walking out of class. When she saw him, she ran and he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. No one was staring or making comments about them, so they continued kissing. When they pulled apart, they walked hand in hand to Toph's next class.

"Bye babe, see you in next class." Toph told him as she lightly pecked his cheek. Aang left and walked towards his class and made it in time, since his class was a couple feet away from Tophs.

* * *

In Tophs next class, she plopped down in the seat next to one of her new friends, Lea.

"So, I heard you and the hunky basketball player are going out." Lea teased her in a sing song voice. Toph looked over and blushed but her bangs hid the rosey hue. Then their teacher, Mr. Dong walked in and started class.

"Hello class. Now pair up with someone in the class. Were going to read about Egypts pharohs and pryamids." He told the class as they quickly paired up. Toph and Lea paired up and went towards the back of the room.

"So you read one paragraph and i'll read the other?" Lea asked Toph. When she looked up at her, she hid her phone behind her book and was busily typing in a text. Lea looked over her shoulder and saw the text.

_'Already miss u babe:(' _

"So you miss him already?" Lea asked her making Toph jump. Toph quickly regained her composture as she slipped her phone back in her pocket.

"Don't do that. Mr. Dong looked at us. I can't have my phone taken away again." Toph hissed at her while picking up her book.

They read their parts of the book and finished the worksheet in no time. They had free time since they finished their work quickly. Lea plugged in her headphones in and blasted her music up loudly. Toph kicked her feet up against the desk and read. But the book was a cover up and she had her phone hiding behind it, texting Aang.

_'Hey Dong gave me n Lea free time:) now i can text u!'_

_'Thts great babe, was hoping for a distraction from Jong Jongs assignment.'_

_'Really wht r we doing in his class?'_

_'A reading assignment n answer a verbal quiz.'_

Toph didn't get to answer since the bell rang. She slowly packed up and was hoping Aang will be outside, waiting for her. When she got out of the classroom, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, making her shriek but was quickly drowned out when a pair of lips covered hers.

"Don't do that." She whispered out when he pulled away from her.

"I can't help it that I miss you." He replied as they put their hands together and walked towards teir next class.

* * *

**A/N: yeah i know sucky chapter but this was just a quick chapter since I need to get something out for this story. please let me how i did**

**-raindancer167**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ugh man i need to update this more often. Ok my goal is to get this story to either 9 or 10 chapters before 2012 becomes 2013. Please let me know what you think of this new story. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 5- Sneaky

Toph and Aang had been voted 'Cutest Couple' at school. They beat out Katara and Zuko, and they were proud of that achievement. Katara grew jealous of them. She should be the one Aang held hands with, be kissed by him, and held by him.

Everywhere Katara went, she always saw them together whether they were cuddling or kissing. She didn't like it one bit.

That night she had an evil scheme that would surely break them up and she could finally have Aang to herself.

_'Tonights their one month anniversary. He's taking her to the park and then out to eat. I need to get to him before Toph does.'_ She thought to herself as she put on her favorite sundress. She applied little makeup and put her feet in white sandals.

She walked all the way to the park and saw him sitting on the park bench, holding a bouqet of flowers. She quietly walked up to him.

"Hey Aang. What're you doing here?" She asked when she approached him. He turned around and smiled and waved at her.

"Nothing waiting for Toph. Her limo driver's gonna pick her up from school since she had study hall and drop her off here." Aang told him as she took a seat next to him. Katara scooted her way closer to him until they were touching knees.

"That's nice. At least your in a faithful relationship." She fibbed while trying to force herself to cry. Aang looked at her with concern and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Whats wrong Katara?" He asked her as he squeezed her shoulder. Katara looked back up with fake tears coming out of her eyes as she continued to lie about her relationship.

"Zuko cheated on me with Ty Lee. Can you believe that? He cheated on me with my best friend." She said as she cried a little. She turned around and smirked that her plan was working. She was looking down the street, looking for Toph's limo.

"He did? I'm sorry Katara." Aang said as he pulled her in a gentle hug. Katara rested her cheek on Aang's shoulder and sighed. _'So this is how it feels to hug Aang.' _She thought as she let go of him. She looked down the street and saw a limo approaching the park.

"Do you know what would make me happy?" She asked in a flirting voice. She saw Toph get out of the limo.

"What?" Aang asked, completely clueless that his girlfriend was approaching them.

"This." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed her lips on his. She opened one eye and saw Toph looking at them, tears forming in her eyes. She decided to take it further and stuck her tongue down his throat.

Aang pulled away from here, anger flashed before his eyes until he heard a voice call his name.

"Aang, what the hell was that?" He turned around and saw Toph, trying not to cry. He stood up and tried to walk over to her. When he got to her, Toph slapped his cheek hard. She yanked off the necklace he got her and threw it on the ground.

"I hope your happy." She whispered as she ran back to her limo, which was still parked. Aang picked up the necklace and held it to him. He fell to his knees and started crying. Katara had snuck away, happy that she finally got them to break up.

* * *

That night, Katara was chatting with Zuko and Ty Lee, telling them her plan when she saw Toph change her relationship status.

'Toph Beifong went from being in a relationship to single.' Katara smirked at that and clicked on her profile. She saw Toph's latest status and smirked again.

Toph Beifong- fuck relationships. i though i trusted him, but i guess i was wrong, he was like most guys and cheated on me.

Katara went back to chatting with Zuko and Ty Lee and said wrote, 'so do you guys get the plan?'

Zuko typed back saying, 'yes i guess but is it nessecary for me and Ty Lee to date?'

Ty Lee messaged back saying, 'yeah do i have to date him?'

Katara rolled her eyes and typed, 'yes, if i want Aang i need my story to be true, i'm logging off bye.'

She was about to log off when she saw a notifcation. She clicked on it and gasped. She went to her profile and saw a wall post from Aang.

'Why did you do that? I hate you Katara. You ruined my relationship with the girl i love most.' Aang wrote on her wall. She quickly scrolled through the chat list and clicked on his name.

'Aang i'm sorry but i only did it cause i love you so much. please say you'll go out with me?' She sent the message and tapped her fingers on the keyboard, waiting for his reply. She sighed and clicked on his profile where she got a surprise.

'If you know Aang Harris, send him a friend request or message him.' She started crying when she saw that Aang unfriended her. She logged out and flopped on her bed, crying her eyes out.

* * *

At Aang's house, he was busy trying to get Toph to talk to him. He messaged her, called her, and texted her but she never answered him. He had tears forming in his eyes when he read Toph's status. He clicked on her name in the chat list and typed in a message.

He was shaking when he got a message from her. He opened it up and let the tears fall when he read her reply.

'Don't talk to me. Your a douche. I never want to see you again.'

Aang was full of rage that he clicked on Katara's name and posted on her wall. He saw his message icon blink. Thinking it was Toph, he clicked on it and saw a message from Katara. He was disgusted that he went to her profile, and unfriended her. He was proud of himself for doing that. He heard Gyatso pull up so he logged off and rushed to him.

"Aang? What are you doing here? I thought you were out taking Toph to eat for your anniversary." Gyatso asked, surprised. Aang went to the trunk and helped carry out the groceries.

"I was. But Katara came up to me when I was waiting for her and kissed me. Now, Toph won't talk to me anymore." Aang explained while he opened the door and carried the bags in. Gyatso closed the trunk and walked in behind him.

"I'm sorry son." Gyatso said as he placed a hand on his shoulder when Aang was putting the cereal in the cupboard. Aang sighed.

"The big game is coming up. I asked Toph if she'll wear my jersey number and she said she will. But now, I don't know if she will anymore." Aang said with a sad look on his face when he finished putting away the groceries. Gyatso got up and comforted him.

"Aang believe it or not, but your father was in the same position as you. He was in love with your mother, but his ex girlfriend, Lola, wanted him back. One day he was going to meet up with your mother when Lola stopped him and kissed him in front of your mother. He was heartbroken when you mother stopped talking to him. But he still went after to her. And on the day of the homecoming game, he went up to the stands and kissed your mother in the stands. His coach got mad at him for going to the stands before the game, but your mother and father stayed together for the rest of high school. Then a few years later, they had you." Gyatso told him.

Aang looked at him with wide eyes. He let the story go through his mind.

"So what your saying is, that even though someone else likes me but I love someone else, I shouldn't stop going after them?" He asked.

Gyatso nodded and Aang hugged him.

"Thanks for telling me this. Now I have to go win my girl back." Aang said as he ran upstairs and thought of ways to win Toph back.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please let me know. I almost cried when i typed the break up scene. But anyway R&R**

**-raindancer167**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well here's one more update for tonight and possibly for the next couple of weeks. I have to bring y grade up in Humanities or else i get in trouble. Please bear with me. R&R too please.**

* * *

Chapter 6- The Changes

The next day at school, everyone noticed Toph's new look. She wore darker clothes and her hair was always in her face. Everyone turned their attension toward Aang, since the news spread that he cheated on her. Toph ignored him and went on to her classes.

Since their break up, girls have been drooling over Aang, begging and pleading him to take one of them out. He never payed attension to them. He would look at Toph in the classes they shared. He would send a note to her, but eveytime she got it, she would either crumple it up or rip it.

"Dude, what happened between you and her?" Teo asked Aang at lunch. They were standing in line, waiting to be served. Aang sighed as he took the tray, recieving a nasty look from the head lunch lady.

"Katara kissed me. Toph saw and thought I kissed her." Aang said as he glanced over at Toph, who was sitting with her friends Lea, Raylene, and Ivy. She saw him looking at her and flipped him off.

Aang and Teo made their way out of the line and went to their usual table. It felt different since Toph wasn't there sitting next to him, laughing, smiling, and leaving small kisses on him.

"Dude, I heard she went emo now. Did you really hurt her that bad?" Haru, the caption of the basketball tema asked as he sat down with them. Aang rubbed his head in frustration.

"I didn't kiss Katara. She kissed me. She won't let me tell her." Aang said. All day,he recieved looks from everyone. He was now the most hated person in school after Azula, Zuko's sister.

"Well you either get her back with you or you would forever be remembered as 'The Boy who broke the Rich Girls Heart'" Haru said as he stood up and went over to the table with the other team mates.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Aang said as he stood up and headed towards his next class, which he shared with Toph.

* * *

At the end of the day, Toph darted threw everyone and made her way towards her limo. She slammed the door shut as the driver started leaving,

_'I'm so lucky mom and dad are gone.' _She thought to herself as she dug around in her bag. When the driver pulled up to her house, she quickly got out and ran towards her room. She locked herself in her room and went towards her bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub and grabbed a pack of cigerettes, which she got from Jet and lit one.

_'Look what you did Aang. This is all your fault.'_ She thought as she let a puff of smoke out of her mouth. She finished it and grabbed a small knife from her dresser and cut a long cut on her arm. She winced in pain but she quickly washed the blood away so no one could see her cut.

She left her bathroom and layed down on her bed with her laptop out. She logged onto facebook and saw her notifications lit up. She clicked on them and saw some game requests and wall posts but she ignored them. She clicked on her messages and rolled her eyes when she saw that they were from Aang. She logged out and blasted her music as she played Black Opps.

* * *

Aang was in his room, planning each step of his plan out carefully. His phone rang and when saw the caller's name, he pressed the ignore button.

Gyatso knocked lightly on his door saying, "May I come in?"

"Sure Gyatso." Aang said not turning around from his desk. Gyatso entered and saw his grandson hunched over his desk, working hard.

"What are you doing?"

"Planning out a plan to get Toph back. I saw her at school and she changed." Aang said.

"May I know what your planning?"

"Well it's kind of gonna be like how dad got mom, but different."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know short chapter but my dad needs me to go to bed soon. Anyways please R&R please. If you want to know what Aangs planning, PM me and I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone. Bye for now**

**-raindancer167**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well i have a free night from studying so might as well update. Please R&R thanks. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Aang finds out about Toph's changed personality

Aang was feeling jittery. He only had a month until the big basketball game against Riverdale High Bobcats. He only had a month left to get his plan to win back Toph.

He walked into first period and saw that Ms. Ding wasn't in there. He sat down at his desk and began taking notes about the civil war.

_'Man only a month left. Need to work fast if I want Toph back.' _He thought to himself when the bell rang. Ding walked in, smelling like smoke and some kind of drug.

"Sorry class. Had to take care of a little incident that happened before class. Now those students are being taken care of in Prinicpal Bato's office now." She said as she flipped through the history book.

"Such a shame. When a new kid comes, you expect so much but finding them doing something they shouldn't do, you lose respect from them." She whispered under her breath but Aang heard every single word she said.

_'What is Ding talking about?' _He thought as he tried to pay attension to her class.

* * *

Toph sat in a chair in the office, awaiting her punishment. Ding caught her and Azula smoking weed in the girls locker room. She wasn't a bit scared.

_'Hah think you can scare me Ding a Ling? Your wrong nothing scares me.' _She thought to herself as Ms. Woo, his secratary led her into the principals office. She stumbled when she entered since she was high.

"Ms. Beifong. Have a seat." Principal Bato told her. Toph grunted as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She looked around the office, but her vision was blurry since she smoked all that weed.

"Toph, we expected so much more from you. Being the prized daughter of the wealthiest family in the country, I have no choice but to suspend you for three days. Please go collect your work. I'll call your parents and let them know what has happened." He said as he called the house.

_'Thank god mom and dad are gone for the month.'_ Toph thought as she left the office. She didn't bother going to her classrooms and waited out in the hall for the next ten minutes. When she saw her limo pull up, she grabbed her backpack and left the building.

"John, mom and dad don't need to know this." Toph said as she handed him a hundred dollar bill. John took it greedily and started the car.

"Yes Ms. Beifong." He said as they left the school grounds.

* * *

Aang was looking for Toph in third period. When Haru came in, Aang sighed and took a seat next to him.

"Hey where's Toph?" Aang asked him as he sat down next to him.

"Didn't you hear? She got suspended for smoking weed with Azula." Haru told him as the teacher walked in. Aang's eyes widened at the news.

"Really? She did?" He asked shocked.

"Duh. Man you need to catch up on things that happen around here." Haru said, rolling his eyes as he took out his literature book.

_'I need to see her. I'm so lucky that today's Wednsday.' _He thought to himself as he waited for the bell to ring. He didn't pay much attension, and everyone noticed. They assumed it was because he found out that Toph got suspended.

At 12, he dashed out of school and went towards his car. He ooened his door and climbed right in. He headed off towards the rich side of town, knowing that Toph lived there since she is from the Beifong family.

* * *

After bribing all the servants so they won't tell her parents what happened, she went up to her room and locked herself in there.

She turned on her tv and flipped threw channals before stopping on Muse, since the top twenty countdown was on. She turned it up louder when they played Flo Rida's 'Whistle.' After jamming out to the song, the next one that played was Ne Yo's 'Let Me Love You.' She quickly turned off the tv.

_'Ugh great. Why bring up bad memories. Stupid song reminded me of Aang.' _She thought to herself as she turned on the tv and saw that it was over. The next song that was playing was Taylor Swifts 'We Are Never Getting Back Together.' She decided that this song will be her theme song.

She quietly walked over to her door and peeked out. She closed it and locked it and went to her bathroom. She pulled out the left over weed she had from earlier and smoked it. She felt all her worries go away as she blew a puff of smoke from her mouth.

* * *

Outside, Aang knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. Selena, the main maid answered the door.

"Hi. Is Toph here? I need to talk to her." Aang asked as Selena let him in.

"She is upstairs in her room. Its the last door on the left. Just go up these stairs and her door is towards the back." Selena told him as she resumed cleaning the kitchen. Aang thanked her and hurried up the stairs. He stopped in front of Toph's door and knocked. He had tried opening it but it was lovked.

_'Luckily, I know how to pick a lock.' _He thought to himself as he took a paper clip out of gia pocket and picked the lock. He got it opened and stepped into the room, seeing Toph on her bed, her black beats plugged in, not noticing or hearing anything.

He walked over to her and unplugged her beats. She punched him in the stomach when she heard no music coming from the headphones.

"Oh great its you. Now, I can kick your ass for breaking my heart." Toph said, cracking her knuckles and had a smirk o. Her face.

"Toph, why did you smoke today?"

"Because I felt like it. You don't own me."

Aang rubbed his forehead. He looked at her eyes and saw that they were bloodshot red. She also smelled if weed so he had to think of something.

"If your gonna leave, then I'll make tou leave." Toph said, interuppting his thoughts. He sighed and looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He relucntly left, leaving a very high Toph behind.

_'I need to get back with her and fast or else she'll hurr herself.' _He thought as ge left her house and went baxk to his own, making sure he finished planning before she hurts herself and makes more bad desicions.

* * *

**A/N: ugh had to finish typing on my phone grr. Well anyway please R&R. Thanks**

**-raindancer167**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, raindancer here. Listen, I'm not sure how this fic is going. I'm in a major writers block and I just can't think of a new chapter. So, i'm thinking about deleting this story. So, i'm asking for your opinion. Should I delete this or keep it? Please let me know. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well after reading reviews, i've decided to continue this. I asked my best friend to read it in advisory yesterday, and she said continue it. So please let me know how I did in this chapter, this came to me sometime today. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 8: POVs

**_Aang POV_**

After visiting Toph, Aang was starting to get worried. He never knew that she was a drug addict. He had to move fast if he wanted to save her. He sat at his desk, thinking about his plan when his phone rang. He looked at the caller i.d. He groaned as he answered the phone.

"What do you want Katara?" He asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry for ruining your relationship with Toph. Truth is, I was jealous. I made up that lie. I wanted you so badly, that I had to kiss you in front of her. Now, I know you won't forgive me but can we at least still be friends?" Katara asked, hoping that they could still stay friends.

Aang thought about what she said. He sighed into the phone and gave her his answer.

"Fine. I guess we can still be friends. But I still don't forgive you for what you did." Aang said and hung up quickly.

_'If I want Toph back before she hurts herself more, I'm gonna need to put my plan into action before. Maybe I should do it at the pep rally in a couple of weeks.' _He thought to himself as he began writing more ideas down until dinner

The next week, Aang saw Toph duck into her first class. He chased her down but turned around when he saw her go into the classroom. He sighed and went towards his class, sad that Toph wasn't talking to him. Since her suspension, he focused more on his plan and his work, trying to make it look like he moved on. He thought he caught her staring at him in class but he wasn't to sure.

Aang would stare at her during lunch and all the classes they shared together. She almost caught him in fifth period but he played it off that he was staring at the board.

He couldn't help it, he loved her so much, it hurt him that he couldn't hold her in his arms.

_'I really want Toph back. No matter what, I will get her back.'_

* * *

**_Toph's POV_**

_'I swear I think that douche who is known as my ex keeps staring at me.' _Toph thought to herself when she caught him staring at her in class the other day. She huffed and her bangs flew out of her face. She shook her head and they fell back over her eye.

It had already been two weeks since their break-up. Even though she won't admit it, she still had feelings for him. She tried everything from changing her look, to doing drugs, and cutting herself but no matter what, she wished that Aang was there, his arms wrapped out her.

When the bell rang, she ran out of her class. When she got outside, she bumped into a girl named Teya. Teya turned around and looked straight at her with a death look in her eye.

"Hey bitch. Why'd ya bump into me?" Teya asked.

"I don't know, but it might've been your fat ass that was blocking my way." Toph snapped back. Teya's friends looked at them both with wide eyes. Teya chuckled and stepped forward.

"Here's the deal shorty. Don't mess with me or else i'll kick your ass."

"Maybe I should kick your fat ass right now bitch."

Then, Teya tackled her to the ground. Toph pulled her hair and bit her ear. Teya scratched Toph on her face making Toph hiss. She flipped them over and started punching her on her face. Teya kicked her and threw her into a locker. Toph was about to attack when Coach Kyoshi, the varsity girls high school team came and pulled them apart.

"Alright ladies knock it off. Teya, Toph go to prinicipal Bato's office. He'll deal with you two in there." She yelled at them. Toph put a hand to her face and felt blood coming out of her cheek. Teya had two black eyes and a bruised cheek. Toph hissed and kicked Teya and ran the rest of the way to the office, smirking that she won the fight.

* * *

**_Aang POV_**

Aang was about to go to his next class when he saw a group of people by the lockers. He went over to see what was happening. When he got there, he gasped, shocked to see who was fighting who.

He saw Toph get her hair pulled by Teya Riley, the biggest jerk in the whole school. Then what amazed him was that even though Toph was tiny, she was able to flip them over and punch Teya on her face.

He was shocked that Toph would get into a fight just a week after she got back after her first suspension. He was thinking about going in and pull Toph away when Teya kicked her into the lockers. He saw a cut on her cheek and almost started crying. He ran away when Coach Kyoshi came and broke up the fight.

When he got to his class, Teo was signalling him to come sit with him.

"Dude what happened out there? Who was fighting?" Teo asked when Aang sat in the desk next to him.

"Toph and Teya."

"What? Dude, you need to apologize to her. She is really taking your break-up seriously. First she got caught smoking weed and now a fight." Teo said. Aang looked away.

"I know. I have a plan to get her back." Teo was about to ask why when their teacher came in. They then started talking about the scientific method, which made Aang get bored.

* * *

**_Toph POV_**

Toph had gotton an ice pack from the nurse when she entered the office. She sat in one of the chairs since Teya was in the office getting her punishment. She sighed and removed the ice pack away and touched her cut, slightly wincing in pain.

When the door opened, Teya walked out with three ice packs, two for both her eyes and one for her cheek. Then, the principal came out.

"Toph." Toph stood up and went inside the office.

"Ms. Beifong. I'm afriad i'm going to have to suspend you for five days. Why? Why did you do that? We expected so much from you." Bato said shaking her head.

"Your limo is here. Please go and collect your work." He said as Toph stood up. She ran from the office to the exit and went towards her limo. When she opened the door, she silently cursed herself as she got in. Her parents Lao and Poppy Beifong were sitting in the backseat.

"Mom, dad. I thought you weren't going to be home until next month." Toph said trying to sound surprised.

"Your father's buisness ended early. We were going to surprise you until we got the call, saying you were in the office for getting into a fight." Poppy said, sounding like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Toph Desiree Beifong, i'm disappointed in you. You are grounded for the week you have been suspended for. I'm taking away your Xbox, laptop, phone, and tv." Lao said, his voice rising. Toph rolled her eyes as she looked out the window.

When she went passed Aang's house, she let little tears flow.

When the limo pulled up in the driveway, she opened the car door and ran inside. When she got inside, she ran up the stairs to her room. She locked her door and went into her bathroom. She pulled out the knife and cut her wrist, leaving a big cut on her wrist. After cleaning her cut, she opened up her sink cabinets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She lit one and puffed out smoke.

When she came out of the bathroom, she flopped down on her bed and fell asleep, thinking of how she was going to survive her week without her electronics and thinking of Aang.

_'I can't take it anymore. I need Aang.'_ She thought to herself and let small tears fall down.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Someone reviewed saying that Toph should get in more trouble and letting her parents find out before getting back with Aang, so I thank you. Please leave a review**

**-raindancer167**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Holy crap! I haven't updated this fic in forever. Well I have a free night and I don't feel like updating my other story, I decided to update this one. Well R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Aang's plan

On monday, Toph woke up feeling quesy. She had to go back to school since her suspension ended. She got up and went to the bathroom to shower. When she finished, she came out and dressed in a black and green t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and green converse.

"Toph, breakfast is on the table." The maid Yolanda knocked on the door and told her.

"Ok. I'll be there soon." She answered trying to put her long black hair in a ponytail. After she finished with her hair, she sat down and put on some eyeliner and made her way towards the dining room.

When she sat down, her mother had some of her clothing designs spread out on the table and her father was reading the newspaper. Yolanda placed a bowl of oatmeal with berries in front of her.

"I hope this taught you a lesson." Lao finally spoke up from behind the buisness section of the paper. Poppy nodded, not looking since she was adding new things to the designs.

"Since your punishment is over, you may have your electronics back when you get home from school."

"Fine." Toph said glumly. She wanted her phone since she knew Lea was trying to text her, asking for details about the fight.

Toph stood up and went to her room to grab her bag and went to the limo. She breathed a sigh of relief when the driver drove away from her mansion to school.

_'This was the worst punishment since mom and dad were there.' _Toph thought to herself and stared out the window.

* * *

Aang awoke bright and early. The pep rally was that day and he knew he was ready to win Toph back. Since he was basketball player, he dressed nicely since the pep rally was for them.

"So, today's the pep rally! Are you excited?" Gyatso asked him when he came downstairs for breakfast.

"Yeah I am." Aang said putting some toaster waffles in the toaster.

"Is everything ready?" Gyatso asked taking a sip of coffee. Aang told Gyatso about his plan and he thought it was sweet.

"I think so. Teo is in charge of the sound equipment so he'll be the one to play the song. I have everything ready, including the jersey." Aang said. He had butterflies in his stomach as he put syrup on his waffles.

"Don't be nervous. I'm sure it'll go smoothly."

Aang was hoping he was right as he ate his waffles. He saw the time and his eyes went huge. He scarffed down the rest of his waffles and ran up to his room to grab his bag.

"Bye Gyatso."

"Bye Aang. Good luck."

When Aang stepped outside, he saw a familiar white limo drive bu his house and got anxious to get to school. He started walking and made it to school, storing his supplies for his plan.

* * *

Toph sat through all of first period, listening to everyone ramble on about the pep rally. She scoffed when she heard the cheerleaders talk about Aang, which made her roll her eyes as she continued to listen.

"Hey Julie! Did you hear what the dreamy Aang is gonna do today?" Toph scoffed again when she heard one of the cheerleaders call Aang dreamy.

"No. Why, what's he gonna do?"

"I heard he's going to try to win his ex girlfriend back." When Toph heard that, she became interested. She pretended to be doodling as she listened.

"Really? Which one?" Julie asked Sierra, the head cheerleader and her best friend. They were both cheerleaders.

"I'm not sure. He did go out with Onji, Meng, and the new girl." Sierra said shrugging her shoulders.

"What if it's for someone else?" Julie asked getting excited.

"Maybe. I hope it's for someone else." Sierra said shivering with excitement. The bell rang and everyone left. Since it was a free day, they didn't get to do anything in their classes because of the pep rally.

Toph was amused hearing what Julie and Sierra said. She laughed to herself as she made her way towards second period. When she entered the room, she plopped herself down in the seat next Lea.

"What's up bee-yotch?" Lea asked as she held her fist out. Toph fist bumped it and dropped her bag on the floor.

"Sup. You'll never believe what I heard in first today." Toph said as the yeacher started taking roll. After he finished, he told them to either work on missing assignments or talk quietly to friends.

"Whatcha hear?" Lea asked leaning in her desk.

"Julie and Sierra called Aang "dreamy." I mean seriously, I think they need some new people to get laid with since Roger and Derek left them." Toph said quoting dreamy.

Lea started laughing and tears started forming since she was laughing really hard.

"Really? Omigod, that is so disgusting. Have you seen Sierra's eyebrows? They look like a clown came and drew them on her face." Lea said after calming down.

"Have you seen Julie's eyeshadow? I think her little sister does her make up for her in the morning." Toph said back. They both started laughing at Toph's comment. Their teacher looked at them and shot them evil eyes, making them stop.

"That is so true." Lea agreed when the bell rang. They both left the classroom and went their seperate ways. Toph continued laughing by herself as she entered her thurd period class and sat down. Her friend, Mia looked at her funny.

"Whatare you laughing about?"

"You should've been there. Lea and I were dissing Julie and Sierra because of their eyebrows and make up." Toph said laughing once again with Mia joining her.

* * *

Aang was hearing everyone talk about the pep rally in his classes. He smiled, knowing that everyone was excited about it like he was. But when two cheerleaders, Penny and Jessica started talking, he froze.

"I heard that Aang has some sort of plan happening diring the rally." Penny said to Jessica chewing her gum loudly.

"Really? What kind of plan?" Jessica asked as she examined her nails.

"Not sure. But Abigail over heard him talking to Teo about it in Jeong-Jeongs class." Penny said and blew a big bubble.

The bell rang then and everyone left. Aang was shocked that Abigail heard him talk to Teo about his plan. He hoped that Abigail didn't tell anyone else as he made his way ti his second class.

"Dude you look like you saw a ghost. What's wrong?" Teo asked him when he saw him enter class.

"Abigail overheard us talking about the plan." Aang whispered out. He leaned forward in his desk and hit his forehead multiple times.

"What? Oh no! Just hope Toph didn't hear about it yet." Teo said slapping his shoulder.

"I hope not. But lets go over last minute details. Do you have the song?"

"Yeah." Teo said pulling out his ipod and playing the song.

"Ok what about the slideshow? Is it prepared?"

"Yupp. Do you want to see it?" Teo asked pulling out his laptop.

"Yeah, but I'll look at it during lunch." Aang said when the bell rang. He bolted out of his seat and headed towards third. He walled in and saw Toph and her friend Mia laughing about something. He smiled as he took his seat.

_'I hope this plan goes smoothly.'_

* * *

**A/N: Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed. **

**-raindancer167**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well heres an update. We'll find out if Toph tajes Aang back. I hope you enjoy this chapter cause i had alot of fun typing it. This will continue to about 20-30 chapters. Please r&r.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Aang's Plan II

When the bell rang for lunch, Toph and her friends Mia, Lea, Kaycee, and Selena dashed from their class towards the lunchroom.

"I'm so excited for the pep rally!" Selena said excitedly. Toph, Mia, and Lea groaned and rolled their eyes. Toph reached forward and got a turkey sandwich from the counter a cookie. The girls walked towards their usual table and sat down.

"I heard that your ex is planning something very big for the rally." Selena said as she took out a container of salad from her bag. Toph rolled her eyes and unwrapped her sandwich.

"And why should I care about him?" Toph asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. She looked around and didn't see the lunch supervisors. She dug around in her bag and pulled out a can of Monster and opened it.

"Because I heard him talking to Teo about a plan to win you back." Selena said. Toph heard and started choking on her drink. Lea started patting her back to try and help her stop her choking.

"What?"

* * *

Aang quickly ate his lunch and went to the computer lab. He had Teo make a slideshow for his plan at the pep rally, so he had to make sure it was ready.

"Teo? Where are you?" He called out as he entered the lab. He made his way towards the back when he heard Teo answer him back.

"Hey. This is it. Any last minute changes?" Teo asked when he saw Aang approach the table he was at.

"I can't tell. I need to see it first." Aang said jokingly as Teo passed his laptop towards him. Aang pressed play and started watching the slideshow. Pictures and music passed through and it ended making Aang smile big.

"It's an awesome video dude! I'm sure Toph would love it too." Aang yelled out happily and geld out his fist for him to bump. The bell rang so they both stood up and left the library.

Aang saw Toph leave the cafiteria and smiled. She looked over at him and he looked away.

* * *

After fifth period, everyone flooded the hallways and made their way towards the gym. Toph was looking for Kaycee but she ended up bumping into Laura, a good friend of her's who bugs her more than often.

"Hey Toffee coffee! Are you heading towards the gym too?" Laura asked as she bounced her way towards her, with her bouncy curly hair and perky voice.

"Yeah." Toph said through gritted teeth. When Laura approached her, Toph had to try not to gag at all the perfume that followed her.

"Goody! We can sit together!" Laura said grabbing her hand. Toph saw Kaycee out of the corner of her eye and groaned.

"Hey before we go in, why don't you do my... make-up." Toph said pratically saying make-up.

Laura's eyes widened in shock when she heard Toph say those words.

"I'll be honored to do your make-up." Laura squealed out and dragged Toph towards the bathroom. When they walked in, Laura took out her make-up bag and placed it on the counter.

_'Great, just my lucky day.'_

* * *

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! I'm sure your excited about our big game against the bobcats. Well we need to prove to them that we, the fighting Wolverines can beat those bobcats." Principal Bato greeted. The people in the bleachers cheered.

"Now, time for a wonderfull performance from our lovely cheerleaders." Bato said as he ran off the court. The house lights came off and music started blasting from the speakers. Strobe lights, color lights, and spotlights came on as the cheerleaders danced to "We Run the Night", "Turn Up The Music", and "Don't Wake Me Up."

Some basketball players, including Aang, made their way out on the court, dribbling balls and doing free throws.

When they finished, Aang stepped out onto the platform and started making a speech

"Hey everyone! I hope your all pysched about this game cause I know we are right guys?" The basketball players hooted and cheered along with the crowd. When they died down, Aang started his speech again.

"I hope we see all you out there, cheering us on. Those bobcats creamed us these past few years. But this year, we'll be taking home that state championship trophy." Everyone cheered again and Aang started his speech, going off the subject of basketball as a screen came up.

"How many of you heard of my and Toph Beifong's relationship?" He asked as everyone raised a hand. He heard a scoff, which he assumed it came from Toph and continued on.

"Well, the truth is. I didn't cheat on her. She saw me and Katara kiss but the truth is, Katara kissed me. I want her back. Toph, if your out there, please watch this." When he finished, Teo started playing the alideshow and Ne Yo's song, "Let Me Love You" blasted through the speakers.

The slideshow showed pictures of Toph and Aang's relationship. Smiling, stealing kisses, Aang tickling her, Toph jumping on his back. They both had big smiles in each picture. The audience watched amazed and Aang grabbed a jersey similar to his and walked to Bato. He pointed to a spot up in the bleachers and Aang made his way over towards the spot.

* * *

Toph tried her best to not rub off the eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lip gloss Laura put on her. When Aang started talking, she started staring off into space until she saw and heard the slideshow.

_'What's going on? Does he want me back?'_

Thoughts started going through her head that she didn't notice Aang approach her and held her hands in his.

"Toph. I love you so much. I want to be with you forever. Can you please accept my apology and be my girlfriend again? If you do, will you still wear my jersey number on the big game?" He said and held out the jersey. His last name was on the back along with 46, his number.

Toph looked at him with her green eyes wide. She looked at everyone who was looking at them. She looked at him again and touched the jersey.

"Yes." She finally whispered out.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Aang asked placing his forehead on hers.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes! I'm sorry for not listening. Oh Aang." She said and wrapped her arms around his nexk and kissed him hard and passionately.

Aang was dazed for a moment until he held her closely and kissed her back. Everyone cheered at them as they pulled away.

Aang handed Toph his jersey and she put it on. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her down the bleachers and out the gym doors.

* * *

Toph and Aang left the gym and went to the park. She laughed as he placed her on the grass by the pond.

"Toph, I love you so much." Aang said as he sat down. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. He lightly punched him in the ribs and took off towards the playground. Aang saw her and chased after her. He found her on the swings with her back to him. She snuck up behind her and tried to push the swing but she kicked him in the stomach.

"Omigosh. I'm so sorry babe." She started saying but got pulled down into the sand. She threw sand on him and ran away from him.

"Toph, don't be like that." Aang said spitting sand out of gis mouth and followed her towards the same spot they were at. He stopped and picked a flower and walked towards her.

Toph felt someone wrap their arm around her waist. She gpt slightly tense but relaxed when she saw who it was.

Aang pushed her hair behind her ear and placed the flower on her ear.

"I love you Toph."

"I love you too Aang."

They both leaned in and kissed slowly but with full passion.

* * *

Back at school, everyone was dissmissed early when the rally was over.

"I can't believe Toph got back together with Aang!" Selena squealed with joy as she, Kaycee, Lea, and Mia left the gym.

"I'm surprised that she didn't make him beg." Kaycee said, shrugging her shoulders and chewing on a piece if gum.

"Hey, Toph is our home girl. We should be proud for her." Lea said stepping into the conversation.

"Yeah we need to proud for her. Didn't you notice how she acted when they broke up?" Mia said grabbing Toph's bag.

"Hey I have to tell you guys something." Kaycee said.

"What is it?" The others asked as they made their way to the parking lot.

"I like Aang. When he and Toph broke up, I was so happy. But now, I'm not sure what to do." Kaycee told them getting a gasp of shock in reply.

"You do!?" The three chorused.

* * *

"You should come over." Toph blurted out to Aang as they walked hand in hand through the park.

"Really? You want me to come over?" Aang asked slightly surprised.

"C'mon its Friday, you have ypur amazingly awesome girlfriend back, what more can you do? Besides we can watch movies and you can call Gyatso and tell him you'll stay over." Toph said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok. I think I will." Aang said making Toph cheer out.

"Well lets go." She said dragging him towards the limo which was parked at the entrance of the park.

* * *

**A/N: Heres your new chapter. Please leave a review.**

**-raindancer167**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: here is a new chapter. Well this is my last week before i go back to school on thursday. I notice that my reciews have stryed going down, but i guess that means i'm going to bave to try harder. Well other than that, please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 12

Aang looked at Toph's house amazed. His eyes were practically bulging from his head. Toph saw this and knocked him upside the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" Aang asked yelling and rubbing his head.

"I needed you to snap out of your thoughts. Ok so my parents aren't home because mom had to go to Paris so my dad went with her. We'll just chill in the den." Toph said as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Ah, Lady Beifong. You have returned." The butler, Xavier greeted her when she walked into the house.

"Xavier, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Toph asked slightly annoyed.

"My apologies Toph. And whom may you be?" Xavier asked looking at Aang.

"I'm Aang. Toph's boyfriend." Aang said shyly and still rubbing his head.

Xavier looked at them quizically and stroked his small beard. He went to a different angle and looked them over.

"Well my boy. If you are her boyfriend, I'm going to ask you some questions." Xavier said taking a seat. Aang and Toph sat in chairs across from him. Aang figitted in his seat while Toph put her elbow on the table and rested her chin.

"If Toph has ever told you her middle name, what is it?" Xavier asked.

"Yes she has told me it and it is Desiree." Aang answered calmly when Xavier finally spoke.

"Hmm very well boy. Next question, since you go to her school, name the two reasons she got suspended twice?"

"One was for smoking weed and getting into a fight."

Xavier looked at him quizically again and spoke again.

"Ok boy final question. When is Toph's birthday?" Xavier asked, proud of himself for coming up with the question.

"July 28th." Aang answered, making Xavier stop smiling. Toph smirked at him and held Aang's hand. He laced his fingers between hers and held her hand tightly.

"Very well than. Enjoy your evening Toph and Aang." Xavier said standing up. Toph ran from the table, dragging Aang behind her as they went to the den.

* * *

Kaycee and Selena were driving towards Toph's house to drop off her bag. None of them said a word since Kaycee told them her confession.

"Why do you like Aang?" Selena finally asked, trying to break the tension that was in the air.

"He's really cute. He's my type too. That's why I became friends with Toph. Just so I can be closer to him." Kaycee answered with a lovesick voice, making Selena mentally gag.

"Oh." Was all Selena said as she turned a right and began driving up a long driveway. Kaycee stared at the house in awe as Selena stopped the car and got out.

Selena grabbed Toph's bag from the backseat and headed to the front door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened and Xavier stepped out.

"Ms. Selena Jones. What brings you here today?" Xavier asked her when he saw her standing there.

"Just wanted to drop off Toph's bag." Selena answered and gave Xavier Toph's bag.

"Ah, I'll make sure she'll get it back." He said as he took it.

"Thanks. Sorry for disturbing you. Have a good evening Xavier." Selena said as she walked back to her car. She got in and started the car up.

"You know her butler?" Kaycee asked amazed.

"Yeah. Toph and I grew up together. Her mom and my mom own the biggest clothing designing label and our dads have big major oil companies. Also both our parents were good friends when they were younger." Selena answered and drove away from the house.

* * *

Toph was snuggled close to Aang as they watched "Insidious." Aang held her closer as they watched it, stealing kisses here and there.

"Toph. Selena came by and asked I give this to you." Xavier said, entering the room and showing her backpack.

"Just put it in my room." Toph said and he turned away.

" How do you know Selena?" Aang asked curiously, pecking her cheek softly.

"We grew up together. Her mom and my mom own the biggest clothing design label. Our dads have major oil companies and they were really good friends when they were younger." Toph said grabbing some popcorn from the bowl beside her.

"Can I have some popcorn?" Aang asked trying to reach for the bowl but Toph put it out of his reach.

"Nope. No can do. You have a big game coming up and we don't need you to put on more weight now do we?" Toph said stuffing her face more.

"Now that's just mean." Aang said slighly pouting.

"Gee when am I ever mean?" Toph asked sarcastically. Aang pulled her into a tight lip lock, throwing her off gaurd and grabbed some popcorn.

"Victory is mine." He yelled out and started eating it.

Toph pulled a quick move and grabbed the popcorn kernals from his hand and ate them.

"Which has been taken from Toph." She yelled out and looked over at him.

She reached for the remote and turned off the dvd player and went towards the kitchen. He followed her and saw her standing at the counter, looking over a take out menu and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her little waist.

"Should I order a salad for you and I can order a pizza?" Toph asked, leaning into his grasp.

"Sure." He said and grabbed her phone from her back pocket and handed it to her. She laughed at him as she dialled the pizzeria and ordered their food.

Twenty minutes later, Toph and Aang were back in the den, watching "The Hangover," Aang eating his salad and Toph eating a three meat pizza.

"Aang, did you really want me back?" Toph asked, taking a drink from her punch. Aang looked at her and answered her.

"Yes I did. I really loved you that I couldn't bear parting with you. Your my forever girl." He said, scooting closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh. Well, the truth is, when we broke up, I went back to being the way how I was. Before I transferred, I was a troublemaker. I smoked, I drank, I got in fights. My parents were disappointed in me when I got suspended from school. But when I got into this hige fight at Piercinngton, my old school, they pulled me out of there and sent me to your school. When I first met you, you changed me. You inspired me to stop doing bad things." Toph said. Aang was amazed at all the things she did.

"Don't worry babe, I promise you that I'll never let you do those things again. That's why I came over when I found out you got suspended for smoking. I was worried." He said putting her plate and his container on the table. He rocked her gently back and forth.

"I mean it. I'll protect you from those bad things" He whispered to her.

"Promise?"

Aang looked at her and nodded saying, "I promise."

He bent down and kissed her. She returned it and they pulled away so they could finish eating.

They both fell asleep in the den, watching movies on the tv. Xavier saw them and covered them with a blanket.

"He really does care for her. She has never told anyone besides Selena, about her past. She really loves him." He said to himself as he shut the tv off and went home.

* * *

In the morning, Toph woke up in Aang's arms. She smiled and kissed his nose. She let out a sigh.

_'I love you Aang. Thanks for being there for me. You really do care for me.' _She thought to herself as she fell back asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: what do you think? Please leave a review. Thanks.**

**-raindancer167**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here it is, my last update for my winter vacation. Well, I have nothing to say except please leave a review. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 13

When Aang woke up, the sunlight blinded him. He looked at his surroundings and smiled. He heard a soft snore next to him, so he looked down and saw Toph, snuggled close to him and sound asleep. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and got off the couch. He looked at the time and started panicking.

_'Crap. I need to call Gyatso. He's probably worried sick.' _He thought to himself as he dialed his house phone. He heard it ring for a few minutes until someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" Gyatso's voice came over the phone.

"Gyatso. I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. I ended up staying over at Toph's." Aang started apologizing.

"It's alright son. I'm just glad you called me to tell me where you were at. Now go and enjoy your day." Gyatso said and hung up before Aang answered.

Aang put his phone back in his pocket when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. He smiled and turned around, seeing Toph's bedhead.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked as she put her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heatbeat. He wrapped his own arms around her and held her closely.

"Gyatso." He told her, stroking her hair and laying kisses on her head. She looked up at him, and raised herself on her toes to give him a proper kiss on the lips.

"Ok, I'm perfectly fine with the boyfriend being here. But please, no PDA." Xavier said as he entered the kitchen, making the two separate when they heard his voice. Toph groaned and left the room. Aang was about to follow her when Xavier grabbed his arm.

"Treat her right. She's never told anyone except Selena, about her troubled past at Piercinngton." Xavier told him. Aang nodded and left before saying, "I will."

* * *

A few hours later, Selena drove up the long drive way to Toph's house. She got out of the car and handed her keys to Paul, the valet assistant.

"Paul, please put her somewhere safe. I just gave it a new paint job." She instructed as she went towards the front door.

"Of course Ms. Jones." Paul said, getting in and starting the car, and drove away to park it

She knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, Xavier opened the door.

"Good afternoon Selena. Would you like to see Toph?" He asked, stepping out of her way.

"Sure." Selena said, shrugging her shoulders as she stepped in. She looked around and nodded at how much as changed since she was last inside, which was 6 years ago, when both her and Toph were 10 years old.

A few seconds later, a shriek heard from another room, making Selena snap out of her thoughts. Then, Toph came in with Aang following her.

"Selena, save me from the evil monster." Toph said running behind her, holding onto Selena's shoulders, using her as a shield from Aang.

"What did he do to you?" Selena ased, slightly afraid of Aang.

"I was about to punch him when he grabbed my fist, and started tickling me in the armpit. Now, he won't stop tickling me." Toph said, pushing Selena towards him and bolted out of the room. Aang caught her before she fell and helped her up.

"Why did you tickle her? She hates being tickled." Selena scolded him. Aang looked at her with sad puppy eyes. She then leaned him down and whispered in his ear, saying, "She's also ticklish on her neck, under her knee, and in the ribs."

Aang thanked her and went chasing his girlfriend.

"3..2..1." Selena started counting until another shriek was heard. Aang came into the room, Toph in his tight grip as he tickled her ribs.

"Selena, you will... hahaha...pay for...hahahah...this." Toph said trying to sound serious but with Aang tickling her in her ribs, she kept losing the seriousness in her voice. Toph's face was now as red as a tomato as Aang continued tickling her.

Selena started laughing at her, for trying to sound serious and for her face. When Aang finally released her, Toph jumped towards her and tackled her to the ground, which was covered in carpet and they started rolling around.

"Girls, girls. Please stop. You have no idea how ridiculous you two look." Aang said, laughing at them as they started rolling around. Toph stopped and got up from the ground and ran towards Aang, who was laughing like a hyena and attacked him, tickling him on his neck.

After they all settled down, they sat on the couch, watching 'Loaded.' The artist was Red Hot Chili Peppers, a band they all liked. They ordered Chinese take out and were eating their food.

"Oh yeah. Toph, both you and Aang are invited to my sweet sixteen." She said, going to get her purse, which she left on the dining table. She got it and handed Toph and Aang a purple envelope. Aang opened his and read the information on the card.

"Whoa. It's the day after the big game." He said, excitedly as he put the envelope away.

"Actually, my real birthday is on the big game, but I decided to have my party the day after." Selena said, flipping channels, trying to find something else on.

"Hey Toph. 'Deadly Women' is on." Selena said, bringing Toph out of her thoughts on the party. She sat up straight and looked at the tv.

"No way. Is it a new episode?" Toph asked, turning up the volume. Aang was curious, so he started watching, slightly grimacing at the screen, which was showing a teenage girl, stabbing her mother to death.

"You watch this show too?" Toph asked him when she saw him watching the tv. She stared back at the screen and laughed.

"Why would she kill her own mother and turn herself in? That's just stupid." She said, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

"I know right? That is stupid, when you kill someone, your supposed to flee the scene. Not call the cops and turn yourself in." Selena laughed along with her, taking a bite of her eggroll.

Aang looked at the two girls and saw how engrossed they were in the show. He gulped and took a sip of water, trying to calm himself down.

"Don't worry babe, I won't turn into those girls. Trust me." He heard Toph whisper into his ear. He calmed down and ate some more rice.

"Hey, did you see the one where the crazy woman pushed her boss down the stairs, cut her up, and cook her flesh?" Selena asked Toph as another showing came on.

"Yeah. That was intense." Toph said.

Aang gulped and got up, saying he need more water and went into the kitchen. He went to the refrigerator, pulling a bottle of water out, chugging the entire bottle in a minute.

_'Calm yourself down man. It's just a show, it's all made up.' _He told himself as he walked back to the den. Toph and Selena were still watching the show, this time showing a mother stabbing her own children. She left one child alone and went to flee.

"Hey Aang, are you freaked out about this show?" Selena asked him when she saw him re-enter the den.

"Um, kind of." He answered silently. Toph slipped her hand in his and held it tightly.

"Don't be. These murders happened along time ago. There was some that happened almost 200 hundred years ago in the 1800's." Both Toph and Selena said.

* * *

A few hours later, the showing were all over. Aang let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when it was over. Toph turned off the tv and headed up to her room.

Selena said she was going so Toph said she had to give her something of hers. When Selena got her jacket that Toph borrowed, she looked at Aang and smiled at him.

"I need to tell you something." She said as she headed towards the door.

"If you like me, then I'm sorry but I'm already taken."

"No, I don't like you. Kaycee Gerald, one of our good friends does. But you didn't hear it from me." Selena said and slipped out of the door and left. Toph came into the room and hugged him. He laughed and held her tight against him. He kissed her and told her he was leaving.

During his walk home, he had a lot of thoughts going through his head. He was surprised that Kaycee, one of Toph's good friends liked him.

_'Now, that's confusing.'_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's another update, well R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 14

When Aang left, Toph went up to her room and played her xbox. She played Halo 4, Assassin's Creed 3, and Black Ops 2. Her laptop dinged so she paused the game and walked to it. She opened the screen and saw a notification on Facebook. She clicked on it and saw that Aang posted on her wall.

_'That dude. Always know how to make me smile.' _She thought to herself as she clicked on her profile. She went to her info and clicked on her relationship status. She clicked on 'in a relationship' and scrolled through her friends list and clicked on Aang's name. She pressed save and logged off, a smile on her face

She pulled her phone out and sent a text to Lea, asking her if she wanted to stay over. A few minutes later, she got a text back saying yeah.

"Xavier, can you run to the store and get somethings. Lea's gonna stay tonight." Toph asked him, taking an apple from the fruit bowl that sat in the middle of the table.

"Oh course. What do you ladies want?" He asked, taking out a notepad and a pencil.

"Hot cheetos, Monster, Dr. Pepper, frozen pizzas, ice cream, all the junk food you can get." She said taking a bite out of her apple and left the kitchen.

* * *

When Xavier left, Lea came. Toph opened the door and let her in.

"Hey bee-yotch. Whatcha have planned tonight?" Lea asked when they entered Toph's room. She put her bag down by the door and kicked her Vans off.

Toph turned on the tv in her room and turned on the xbox. She smirked when she turned around and looked at Lea.

"Oh, now your talking." Lea said, taking a controller as Toph put in Halo 4. They were to busy playing the game that they didn't hear the light knocking on the door.

"Ms. Toph. I've brought you your snacks for the evening." Xavier said coming into the room. He turned on the light, making both Lea and Toph hiss.

He laughed at them as he set the bags down by the door. He took the bag with the frozen pizzas and went downstairs to put them in the freezer. Toph and Lea both made a dash towards the snacks, taking cans of monster and a bag of hot cheetos.

"Hey, did you know that there's gonna be a new season of Deadly Women?" Toph asked, stuffing her face with the hot cheetos.

"What? Really there is?" Lea asked surprised, opening her can of Monster. Toph nodded as she turned the tv on. She flipped through channels until she came across a movie on Cinemax.

"Hey, Paranormal Activity 4 is on." Toph said pressing on the movie. Toph knew that Lea was scared of those movies, so she decided to watch the movie since she hasn't seen it.

* * *

Aang sat at his desk, on his laptop on facebook when he saw the change on Toph's relationship status. He smiled and decided to change his status. When he finished, he got a friend request and saw that it was his neighbor, Meng Sweeny. He groaned when he saw it. He knew that she was obessed with him, even though he was sixteen and she was ten. He reluctantly accepted it and went back to his newsfeed.

He logged off when his phone started ringing. He picked it up and saw that it was Teo.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, come over, you can stay over." Teo said into the phone. Aang heard the tv and knew he was playing video games.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be over in an hour." Aang said and hung up. He packed a bag and told Gyatso that he was going to stay at Teo's.

When he left the house, he swear he saw Meng looking at him from his window but he shrugged it off. When he passed her lawn, the door opened and Meng zoomed out.

"Aang! You accepted my request." Meng shouted and wrapped her arms around his torso, squezing him hard. Aang's face lost it's orignal color and nearly passed out until Meng let him go.

"It was no problem. I was just being nice." He said when he was finally able to breathe.

"Aang, you look handsome. Can you please go out with me?" Meng asked jim with a creepy voice. She kept batting her eyelashes, making him shudder. He cleared his voice, trying to hide his groan of disgust and answered her.

"Meng, I'm sixteen. Your ten. I have a girlfriend." Aang told her but he felt like he was talking to a little kindergatener. Meng stopped batting her eyelashes and looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean? I thought you were single?" She asked him, a hint of worry hidden within her voice.

"No, I got back together with her yesterday. Her name is Toph. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." He told her and continued walking down the street. Meng almost bursted in tears, but instead, she laughed like a maniac and went inside her house whispering to herself, "Don't worry Aang. I know you like me but your just hiding it."

* * *

After watching the movie, Toph and Lea were starting to prank call everyone they knew. They started off with Mai, the emo girl. Then they called Jin, Zuko, Katara, Sokka who was Katara's brother, Teo, Haru, Suki, and many more.

"Man, I swear Teo is so gulliable." Lea said busting out laughing when they got bored and were listening to music.

"I know. I think he actually checked his room to see if it was on fire." Toph said, cluching her sides as she rolled around on the ground, laughing her butt off.

They were laughing so hard that they didn't hear the knock on her door.

"Toph, Lea. The pizza is ready." Xavier told them, opening the door slightly and stepping in. He saw Toph and Lea on the floor, clutching their side and laughing hard.

Toph was the first to notice and stood up, followed by Lea.

"Ok." They both said and ran out the door, nearly knocking Xavier off his feet.

* * *

**A/N: eh not my best chapter. But well Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Holy jeez, I haven't updated this in a fucking long ass time. Well, I'm sorry for not updating but I want to try and finish one of my stories and after it's done, I'll continue updating this story. Well, R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Back at school, Aang waited for Toph at her locker. He checked his phone until the lights went out.

"Run, slender man's behind you." A voice shouted into his ear, making him shriek out like a girl. He jumped and saw Toph leaning against the lockers and laughing. She had on dark blue skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a leather jacket on, and a pair of black high tops.

"Geez, calm down babe. It's only me." Toph said between deep breaths. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neckand then capturing his lips. Aang returned the kiss with full passion.

"I love you Toph." He managed to whisper out before the bell rang for first period. He slid his hand down to hers and intertwined their fingers together as they walked towards Toph's first class.

"Bye babe." Toph whispered before disappearing into her class. Aang ran down the hall towards his class. When he got to his class, Ms. Ding was just doing attendance and called his name.

"Aang?"

"Here." He answered, his face red and breathing hard. Teo looked at him, a confused but understanding look. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He unlocked his phone and saw a text message from Toph

_Hey babe. Save me from this lame ass class._

He chuckled at her text and quickly typed his reply. When Ms. Ding finally stood up, he quickly stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"Good morning class. Now, please take out your textbooks and turn to page 43. Please pair up with a partner and read the section until page 49. Then answer the questions on page 50." She told them, making everyone groan as they pulled out their books.

Teo scooted his desk closer to Aang's, making Aang slightly jump.

"Damn Teo. Don't do that. Its really weird." Aang said as he flipped threw the pages.

Teo put his head down as he flipped threw the pages of his own book.

"Hey, why did you want to get back with Toph? Especially since you have alot of fangirls following you." Teo asked, smirking when he joked about all the girls that like Aang.

"Well, there's something about Toph that makes her unique. I can talk to her easily and she isn't using me for popularity like most of the other girls I've dated." He said, trying to read the section.

"Ok then. But I heard that Talia, the head cheerleader and most prettiest girl in school likes you." Teo said, trying to convince him to date someone else.

"No. I love Toph and nothing will change that." Aang said sternly and tuned him out as he continued reading.

_Why does Teo want me to hook up with Talia? I'm perfectly happy with Toph. _He thought to himself.

The room was silent until the classroom phone rang. Ms. Ding put her book down and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone. She looked up and said, "Of course."

"Aang, they need to see yo. In the office." She announced, making everyone whisper. Aang closed his book and stuffed his book in his bag and left the classroom.

_Why do they need me in the office? _He thought to himself as he entered the office.

"Mr. Harris. Do you know this young lady right here?" Principal Bato asked when he entered the office.

"Who?" Aang asked confused but his blood ran cold as the young girl turned around, her pigtails sticking up and her clothes wrinkled.

"Oh no." He whispered.

* * *

After the bell rang, Aang rushed towards Toph's class. When he got there, he didn't see her come out of the classroom. He pulled his phone out and quickly typed in a text. Before we was able to send the message, someone snatched his phone out of his hand.

"Hey give that back." He shouted as he chased the person.

When he finally caught the person, he tripped, bringing both him and the phone snatcher down.

"Ow. Get off me." He heard a familiar voice shout at him. He looked and saw it was Meng.

"Meng? I thought I told you to leave? This is the high school and shouldn't you be at the elemantary school?" He asked, getting up and dusting himself off.

"I don't have school today. I figured out where you went to school at and came here." She said, wrapping her arms around him. Everyone laughed as they passed by, but a familiar laugh was heard, which made his blood go cold again the second time.

"Geez, Aang. Did your little sister follow you?" Toph asked as she came over to him.

"What? Meng isn't my sister. She's my next door neighbor. Meng let go of me." He stammered as he tried to get Meng to lossen her grip.

"Well, I guess I have to keep everyone including her off my boyfriend." Toph slightly teased as she stepped to them, helping Aang et out of Mengs grasp.

When Aang was finally loose, he quickly fixed his jacket and made sure he had everything with him. He walked over to Toph and put his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for helping."

"No problem babe." Toph said and kissed his cheek, making Meng growl. Toph and Aang turned towards her with confused looks.

"Meng, can you please go back to your house. How many times have I told you, I'm sixteen and your ten and I have a girlfriend." Aang told her word by word.

Meng pouted but relunctantly obliged. Aang took her to the office and called her mother.

* * *

After the hallway fiasco, Toph waited for Aang to come back into the building. She looked out and saw a car pull up to Aang and his neighbor, and smirked.

_Heh, I guess I'm really gonna make sure no one gets him. _She thought to herself until she felt an arm slip around her waist.

"Hey baby doll." A deep voice whispered in her ear, making her get out of the grasp.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?" She yelled at the stranger, pointing at the person.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, I started typing this chapter while watching the Super Bowl and while typing another a chapter for two of my other stories. Yeah, I'm a big tasker. Anyway, please R&R. The charactors may seem out of character so, just thought I tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

* * *

Chapter 16

Toph looked at the boy who was staring at her, trying to pull her wrist out of his grasp. He chuckled and stepped forward.

"Calm down baby girl. I'm just here to claim what's rightfully mine and take her back to Piercinngton with me." He whispered in her ear, flicking his tongue out and livked her ear.

"Why? Don't you remember, I dumped your sorry ass months ago." Toph growel at him, trying to free her wrist.

"Baby doll, what happened to you? You were the drinker and smoker of the entire group. What happened to you? You need to come back to Piercinngton." He whispered into her ear, making Toph struggle more to break free of his grip.

"Derek, I dumped your sorry ass months ago. Get over it already, douche." She yelled as she finally got her wrist free from his grasp. She was about to throw another punch, but stopped when she saw Ms. Ding approach.

"Ms. Beifong. Why aren't you in class? Young man who are you?" She asked, coming towards them.

"I'm Derek Bently." Derek answered.

"Ms. Beifong, do you know this man? Do you know what school he goes too?" Ding asked just as Aang came back in to the building. He walked up and wrapped an arm around Toph's waist, making Derek get jealous.

"Why is your arm around her waist?" He asked, stepping up towards Aang.

"Toph is my girlfriend. And who are you?" Aang asked, slightly annoyed, Toph smirking at his attitude and pecked his cheek.

"Mr. Bently, come with me. I'm going to call your school and tell them you came onto our school property. Aang and Toph, you better go to class." Ms. Ding said, taking Derek into the office.

Aang looked at Toph, who had a big smirk on her face and waited for the bell to ring. A few seconds later, the bell rang and kids flooded the hallways. Toph went into the office and didn't pop out until a few seconds later.

"C'mon Aang. Lets go." She said and grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out the front door. She dug around in his bag and pulled out his keys and handed them to him. He unlocked the door and they both got in.

"Hurry. Class is going to start soon and I don't want to go to Hakoda's class." Toph said as Aang finally stuck the key into the ignition. He turned on the car and left the school just as the bell rang for class.

"Toph, how did you mange to forged your parents signature?" Aang asked as they drove away from the school, starting towards Toph's house.

"My parents are so stupid. They made this stamp thing so that they don't have to keep signing their names. I snuck it away from my mothers office and decided to use it today." Toph explained, digging around in her bag until she found the stamp.

Aang shrugged his shoulders and held Toph's hand as they drove away.

* * *

When they arrived at Toph's house, Toph led them towards her room. All the maids, cooks, and butlers don't work during the day when Toph is at school. She quickly closed her room door and locked it. Aang looked around her room, amazed that it was big enough to fit a big king sized bed, a couple of couches, and a big flat screen tv.

"Wow. You have a big room." Aang said, taking in the view as he plopped down on one of the couches. He dug around in his pocket and felt his car keys but remembered that he dropped the car off at home.

"Really? That's all you say is 'Wow'?" Toph asked sarcastically as she hung up her jacket. She went to her dresser and grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair up into a ponytail. She sat down on the same couch as Aang and slid into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her lithe waist and left small gentle kisses on her neck as she channel surfed.

"Hey Aang, have you seen Taken 2?" Toph asked as she stopped and read the movie description. Aang shook his head no since his face was in the crook of her neck and she could feel his head moving.

"Well, do you want to watch it?" She asked as she pressed on the movie and it started.

"Sure." Aang mumbled and began sucking on her neck, making a small moan come out of Toph's mouth. She slid out of his lap and went to turn off the lights. She sat back down on his side and rested her head in his lap. Aang looked down into her dark green eyes and placed a kiss on her lips as the movie began.

After the movie started, Toph stood up and sat back down on his lap, kissing him deeply as the movie played on. Their tongues lazily moved together until they both needed air and pulled apart, their lips pink and swollen and Toph having a hickey on the back of her neck.

"Geez Aang. Be careful. Xavier will freak out. On second thought, kiss me." She demanded and they began kissing again. This time, Aang laid her down gently on the couch and he leaned over her, kissing her passionately.

A few minutes later, they both got off the couch, lips swollen and pink. Aang had his own hickey underneath his collar on his shirt.

"Wow. I'm guessing your hormones were acting up cause I've never seen you this bold before." Toph said as she sat up, pulling her hair out of the ponytail and leaned into his side as Aang wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly.

"What can I say, I'm with the girl I love most." Aang said and placed a small kiss on her lips and turned his attention back to screen and he began running his fingers through her hair, making Toph smile.

"I love you Aang."

"I love you too Toph."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Holy bajeez's. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been uber busy doing a whole bunch of stuff. Well that's enough blabbing from me so R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 17

After watching their movie, Toph went to the door and slightly opened it. She saw the house vacant and went out. Aang followed her curiously and found her in the kichen.

"Where's the help at?" Aang asked her curiously as he stepped to her. He stopped behind her and pulled down her shirt collar, seeing the hickey he had given her a few hours ago. He smiled and softly kissed it and re-fixed her collar.

"What, you want to do our previous acts that happened earlier?" She asked him in a whispered seductive voice. He chuckled slightly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Probably, if you didn't have servants here," He said back, kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry about them. I called them all and gave them the night off." Toph said back and wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping on her tiptoes and gave him a proper kiss on his lips.

Aang's eyes widened when she told him that they had the whole house to themselves. She felt him tense up and relieved his stress by kissing him again, but this time with full passion. He returned the kiss with the same passion as her, making her smile as they continued kissing.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I guess it's a good thing you pulled away 'cause I might've taken you right now." Aang teased her, making Toph push him away. She walked away, slightly swaying her hips thanks to the high end classes her mother made her take.

Aang followed her into the den. She sat on the couch, her laptop on her lap. He smiled and saw her eye moving from the screen to him. He smiled and walked to her, sitting on the couch next to her feet. She lifted her feet for him to sit down and put them in his lap, making him smile.

"Why are you staring at my feet?" She asked him, not looking from the screen.

"I'm not." He tried denying, making Toph smirk at his poor attempt. She finally looked up, closing her laptop.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she pulled her feet back and started crawling to him, making him shake in his seat. She stopped in front of him, then throwing a punch at him, making him yelp out like a little girl.

"Toph, why'd you do that?" He asked her, rubbing his bruise that was now starting to form on his arm. Toph shrugged her shoulders as she crawled back to her seat, trying not to laugh at his girly cry.

Aang rolled his eyes as he climbed over Toph, who froze in place when she saw his face above her. He leaned down and kissed her, feeling her squirm underneath him when he rested his body on hers.

"Aang, you're fucking heavy. Get off." Toph yelled as she pushed him off her. She quickly sat up and fixed her shirt before standing up. Aang stirred and looked up, seeing Toph standing next to him.

"Now, shall we go to dinner?" She asked, holding her hand out for him. He reached up and Toph moved her hand out of the way as she ran up the stairs laughing, making Aang roll his eyes once again as he got up.

* * *

"You bitch. I saw you stick that love letter in Aang's locker." Selena yelled, pushing Kaycee into the lockers. Kaycee whimpered slightly at the shock of her back hitting the lockers.

"What are you talking about? This isn't Aang's locker." Kaycee said, standing up and holding her hands out in defeat.

"Yes it is. I'm always with Toph when she wants to talk to Aang. I practically know where his locker is." Selena yelled, now making Kaycee shrink down against the lockers. Kaycee heard Selena's high heeled boots click clack against the floor until they stopped in front of her. She looked up and saw black leather boots, black skinny jeans, and a silver long sleeve shirt with brown hair with red highlights cascading in front of her.

Selena croutched down in front of her until she was face to face with her, "Listen Kaycee, I've known Toph since we were in diapers. I've seen her at her worst, her best, hell I've seen her when she is excited. But if you try to take her boyfriend, she'll pound your face in. Trust me I've seen it. When we were still and Piercinngton, her last boyfrined was taken away from her by her friend Lillianna. She ambushed her and gave her two black eyes, some broken ribs, and a broken leg. She got suspended for three months because of that."

Selena walked over to the locker and hit it until it opened. The letter flew down, making Selena crouch down and pick it up. She opened it, seeing Kaycee wince in the corner of her eye.

"Dear Aang,  
You're so dreamy. I love you so much. I'm jealous of Toph. Here's a crazy idea, why don't you dump her and go out with me? If you do that, please write back and place the letter in locker 467.  
xoxo, KG." Selena read out, making Kaycee get mad.

"You're the bitch. Why'd you do that? That was my most personal and inner most thoughts." Kaycee yelled, storming off and leaving Selena smirking. She took out her phone and took a picture of the letter and sent it to Aang.

* * *

After dinner, Toph and Aang walked hand in hand through the park. Toph leaned her head on his shoulder, making Aang kiss her forehead.

"Aang, can you stay over tonight?" Toph asked when they left the park and headed over to Toph's house again. Aang took his phone out and saw a text message. He quickly read it and sent another text. He quickly called Gyatso and waited for him to answer the phone.

"Hello?: Gyatso's voice came over.

"Hi Gyatso. I was wondering if I could stay over at a friends house tonight since we have no school tomorrow for in service." Aang asked, biting his lip as they stopped in front of the door.

"Sure. Have fun tonight." Gyatso said and hung up, making Aang smile as he picked up Toph and carried her bridal style into the house, making Toph fight back.

"Put me down Aang." She yelled, now punching his chest. Aang finally put her down on her bed when they climbed up the stairs and into her room. He climbed on top of her and kissed her, making her return the kiss with full passion.

"Well, someone is frisky." Toph teased, leaning up and licking his lips.

"Well, I don't want to take this further so, why don't we watch a movie?" He asked, now climbing off her and pulled her towards the couch. He picked the movie, making Toph fall asleep and shortly, he did the same.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Another update! Well, I'm on spring break so I will update during the week I'm off. Also, I am soooo sory for not updating this regularly. I've been busy trying to finish one of my other stories and I've started another one. Anyway, enough rambling from me so please R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 18

When Aang woke up, he heard a car door slam. He went over to the window and peeked through, seeing two adults walk up to the front door. He listened to their voices and froze in place.

"Poppy, this was a very important event for you, are you sure you wanted to cancel and come home?" He heard the male speaking to the woman, who Aang assumed was Poppy.

"Lao, we can't leave Toph unattended. Remember the last time we left for a long time and she was home alone? She threw a party and we found out when we walked in on it." Poppy said, making Lao nod in agreement at the last encounter.

Aang walked away from the window and walked to Toph's sleeping form on the bed. He gently shook her, making her grumble and throw a pillow his head. He dodged it and shook her again.

"Toph. Wake up, I think your parents are here." He whispered in her ear, making her eyes open quickly and jump out of the bed. She looked out the window and saw her parents outside, trying to unlock the front door.

"Shit." She cursed out and smacked her forehead with her hand. She looked out again and saw her dad take out his phone. A few seconds later, Toph's phone started ringing. She walked over to it and saw the caller id as her father. She bit her lip as she pressed answer and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Toph? Are you home? We came home earlier than expected and were outside. Can you come down and unlock the door?" Her dad spoke, making Toph roll her eyes at her fathers poor attempt to lie to her.

"Sure. Be down there in a minute." She said and hung up. She turned her attention to Aang, who was laying on the bed and trying to fall back asleep. She walked over and pushed him off, making him tumble off and land on his face.

"Get up. You need to leave." She hissed at him and threw him his jacket.

"How can I when your parents are outside the door. I thought you said they were going to be gone for three months?" He hissed at her, making her face him and shoot him an evil glare.

"Aang, if you want to live for another day, I suggest you shut up." She yelled at him and pushed him in her closet.

"Stay here and I'll try to distract them. Go home and shower and I'll meet you at the mall at twelve." Toph instructed and closed the door. Aang huffed and leaned against a wall.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out. He read Toph's message and silently snuck out of the closet. He heard talking coming from a room futher down the hall and he quickly bolted down the hall. When he got to the stairs, he see's Toph and her parents in an office, Toph talking to them with her back towards them. He smiled and ran down the stairs, making his way towards the door and heard someone comnig down the stairs. He quickly opened the door and ran out, not stopping until he was two bloacks from his house.

_Damn, barely made it out of there. _He thought to himself and walked the rest to his house.

When he got there, he checked the mail and looked through it until he found a letter addressed to him. He carried the mail in and placed the others on the table for Gyatso to see when he got home. He took the letter for him and opened it and began reading it.

_Dear Aang,  
It's Kaycee G. I've been noticing you and I have to say, your very cute. Why are you going out with Toph Beifong? I would be a better girlfriend than she is. Here's a crazy idea, why don't you break up with her? I'm kidding, but I want to hook up. If you want to, meet me at the art room after school.  
Think about it._

When he finished reading the letter, he ripped it and went up to his room. He flopped down on the bed and passed out.

* * *

After getting Aang out of the house, Toph went back into her room and turned on the tv. She flopped down on her bed and switched channels until she stopped on MTV.

She heard her phone ringing from the table by her bed and she reached for it and looked at the caller. She saw that it was Selena and she pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Bee-yotch." She greeted her, making Selena chuckle on the other line.

"Hey, I need to tell you something." Selena said, making Toph turn down the volume on the tv.

"What is it?" She asked reaching for the soda can she had beside her and took a sip of soda.

"It's about Kaycee. She is madly in love with Aang. I confronted her about it and being the scared little bitch she is, she tried to deny it. I tried warning her about the last time someone tried to take your boyfriend. But she was so frightened I think she peed herself." Selena said, now laughing at Kaycee's scaredness.

When Toph didn't answer, Selena tried getting her to talk, but she remained silent. Toph crushed her can in her hand, spraying soda over her blankets.

"Kaycee wants Aang huh? Well, she's going to have to watch her back. Tell her that the next time you see her." Toph said before hanging up. She crushed her can more and threw it away.

"That bitch better watch her back. She has no idea how scary I can be when someone wants something of mine." She whispered to herself before she decided to shower if she was going to meet up with Aang.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Holy shit! Ugh seriously I'm very bad at updating this. I'm very sorry so to make it up for you, I typed this chapter out as long as I could get it to be. Also please R&R. Also, characters may seem OC.**

* * *

Chapter 19

When Toph stepped out of the shower, she saw her phone buzzing from her dresser. She walked over and picked it up, seeing the caller as Kaycee. She groaned and rolled her eyes as she debated whether or not to answer the call.

When the phone finally stopped ringing, she sighed in relief until her phone dinged, telling her she got a message. She unlocked her phone and saw it was from Kaycee.

_Heyy u gunna go 2 da mall 2day?_

Toph rolled her eyes as she tapped at her phone, typing in a message and hit send.

_No im not. styin home 2nite_

Toph locked her phone as she turned back to her closet. She reached in and grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of black and white converse.

After pulling on her clothes, her phone dinged again, making her walk over to her phone. She pressed a button, making the screen light up and show her the messages she had from Kaycee.

_Thts not tru. U always go 2 d mall._

Toph scoffed and typed in her response and sent as she sat on her bed and began brushing her hair. When she finished, she put a clip in her hair to make her bangs stay off her face. When she heard her phone dinged, she rolled her eyes when she saw who texted back.

_Plz, i kno u Toph. _

Just before she could type in her reply, her mother barged in through the door.

"Dear, you have a visitor here. A 'Aang Harris'?" Her mother said, making her voice seem uncertain with the name.

"Tell him I'll be down soon." Toph said as she tied her shoes and grabbed a hoodie from her closet and grabbed her phone, wallet, and sunglasses before heading downstairs.

When she reached the main floor, she saw her parents and Aang sitting uncomfortably in the living. When she cleared her throat, everyone turned towards her direction. Aang stood up and walked to her, giving her a brief hug.

"I'll be back later tonight." Toph yelled to her parents as she and Aang made their way towards the front door. When they reached the door, Aang opened it and let Toph go out first. When the door was closed, Toph quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, throwing Aang off gaurd but finally kissed her back.

"You had no idea how much I wanted to kiss you in there." Aang told her, his breaths coming out in deep pants when they finally pulled away from each other for air. Toph smirked as she kissed him again.

"Diddo." She whispered as she let him go.

"Did you bring your car?" She asked when she finally noticed his car missing.

"Actually, I walked. I was thinking of taking a walk through the park and then we'll head to the mall." Aang said sheepishly as Toph chuckled and lightly slapped his arm.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Toph said, her arm going down her side and lacing their fingers together as they started walking away from her front door.

* * *

When they got to the park, Toph pushed him and laughed as she watched him roll down the hill, almost landing in the duck pond. When he climbed back up, he picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the slide.

"Put me down you fool." She yelled at him, punching him on his chest, bicep, and tried kicking herself free. Aang chuckled at her poor attempts and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

When he finally placed her down, she threw a punch at him, hitting him on his arm and kicked him in the shins, making him yelp out in pain. She laughed at him, hilding onto her stomach as she tried to not fall over.

After they calmed themselves down, they sat down on a bench, their hands laced together and Toph's head resting on his shoulder.

"Aang, what is that you like about me?" She asked suddenly, making them both become slightly confused.

"I like your persoonality, your very sarcastic remarks," He started saying, bopping her nose when he brought up her sarcasm, "And, your very amazing." He finished and unlaced their fingers and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

She turned her head a little and gave him a soft kiss, making him deepen it right when her lips touched his.

* * *

Kaycee sat on her bed, scrolling through her pictures on her phones until she came across one of Toph and Aang together, but Toph's face wasn't on her body. Kaycee smirked as she saw the picture edit she made, replacing Toph's head with her own.

_Don't worry Aang, you'll be mine sooner than later._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, probably not my best chapter. Anyway, I was able to type it out this long. Anyway, please R&R. I plan on using this weekend for just updating this story and a few others.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone for not updating. But, I hate to say this; but I've somehow lost interest in this story. So for now, I'll have it as a completed story until I get new ideas for it. But when I do continue this, I hope that this story will be more better than it is when I first published this story. Anyway, I'm really sorry for doing this, but I hope you do understand. Now, I have to do this; until next time.**

**-EvilSpiritsHauntYourDreams**


End file.
